Sound Reborn: Ensooka Nanari
by Monotonous
Summary: Sound Reborn takes place in an alternate universe but much of the world remains the same.  Romance, action, deception, and twists and turns at every corner, try to solve the mysteries before the end of each part!
1. Prologue  Versimo Minor

**Prologue**

**Verismo Minor**

**The night sky** was a deep blue and purple and every now and again the silent atmosphere would boom with bright oranges and yellows. Over a hundred miles away destruction erupted from the earth, as if artillery was being lit off every expectant moment. Seconds later the ambient thundering crash came, like the explosions were but in arms reach of the silent village. Otogakure, a creation out of a madman's dream and hopes of some distorted form of terrorism. For the village keying its name from sound, the only intonation was the thundering of the Kyuubi in a far off land. In the hideout village within the Land of Rice Fields the same destruction is about to meet the less than innocent village of the hidden Sound.

As the Kyuubi's roars and deafening destruction to it's surroundings subsided and finally calmed into nothingness, the underground of Otogakure inherited such pain from their distant neighbor. Cries of pain echoed across the dark corridors, screams of agony stretched and overshadowed throughout every corner. Men and women shouted in worship Orochimaru's name, one of the three Legendary Sennin. In the darkest depths of the underground dungeon were prisoners, some completely mutated, others missing limbs from obvious failed experiments. There lied the bane of Orochimaru, the existence of his constant failures to achieve is seemingly impossible goal. There Orochimaru kept them in seclusion, as punishment for not molding into a proper creation, for being proof of his incompetence.

In the interconnected crypt passage ways blood seemed to flood and stain the dirt walls and floor. Surges of chakra evacuated life and soul from those who got in the way of it. As the night evolved all seemed to become silent again.

Except. Except for a single murmuring cry that would have gone unheard, unattended, and thus become unliving. The crying grew louder as the shadowy figure could trace the screams and the faint chakra. The prison lair had no door way, it was but sealed off. The wall gave in from a single kick, the foul stench of death, defecation, and probably even cannibalism almost surged corporeal disgust from the shadows. A single infant seemed to survive the chaos. A child whose lullaby into the Shinobi world was cries of anguish, who thankfully was enveloped in shadows as to not witness the shocking damage caused by Sennin Orochimaru. The same Orochimaru whose body laid dilapidated in a random section.

"I have no words..." the voice of the shadow lifted the child up. "A boy, I have no name that could honor anything that has happened tonight." The shadow held the tiny infant to his chest as he crawled out of the bloodshed; hiding the child's eyes. As the shadow lifted his head through a trap door in the ground he was instantly met with heavy rain. The rain felt like a blessing as it washed away the filth he had to endure, he also felt it wash away the betrayal he had felt. Lightning rose up to the heavens, flaring blue and white light across the shadow – Jiraiya.

He wiped his hand into the muddy puddles in the ground, washing away the blood and massacre from his fingertips and palms. He cupped a hand into the puddle and lifted it, washing the filth from the child's face. His cries seemed to fade in and out from the crashing thunder above. Jiraiya thought: The gods too must wash clean the Earth that has endured so much in one night. His mind seemed to be clogged with reflection and now the brooding over what to do with the child. He could only imagine what Orochimaru had experimented on his now deceased parents. Taking the child to Konohagakure would be out of the question, he could not link himself to the destruction and loss of control of the underground hideouts known as Otogakure.

Emotions befuddled him, he knew his pupil no longer resided on this plane. Even knowing the inevitable answer, he continued attempting to sense his chakra, but he couldn't even re-imagine the sensational chakra his pupil once had. Even his wife seemed a distant cry away. And now, now the child of all the destruction, born into the ambiance of death. Jiraiya slipped into the shadows with the baby boy, he decided to separate from him, to never stain his life with anymore harm than he has already endured, to severe any relation from the child from his origination; in a prison lair meant to be a shallow and painful death.


	2. Chapter 1  Versimo Major

**Chapter One  
>Verismo Major<strong>

**Hiruzen Sarutobi's** office was much like the way he left it. The nostalgia of sitting back in the seat of the Hokage was always washed away by the fact that the reason the hall was never changed was due to the fourth making the greatest sacrifice to give Konohagakure a second chance. Large fanning drapes came down like wide ribbons from the ceiling, many of them worn and ripped; the once pearly surface had been turned into a oyster's shell color. The large curtains covered most of the teak wooden walls. His desk sat at the end of the long room, the sides of the hall were zeroscaped with cobblestone and monkish pebbles scattered about. The red and green lined carpet led to the grand master of Konohagakure, the wise Sarutobi, one of the last remaining Shinobi within the enter world to have served under the second Hokage. His desk was unlike any other desk, instead it served as a layered throne. Padding covers were in the center of the desk and was layered a head or so below the rest of the desk where the great Hokage sat in lotus with a pipe in his mouth. Candles were lit at either side of him and a tray with papers were before each candle.

Perhaps an even greater site than this for a young Shinobi to come upon was the audience the Hokage had called. As the ash became a whisper of smoke from his pipe it slowly spiraled to the ceiling, entangling itself with another smokey trail. His son Asuma was one of the Shinobi before the Hokage. Next to him was Kakashi Hatake; fighting off the urge to continue reading his newest Icha Icha volume. Choza, Hayame, and Inoichi all seemed to three lean against one another, most likely thinking to themselves in a natural way for them to meditate and communicate with one another. Might Guy himself remained in the back, silent, but always thinking of the next challenge to face off with his eternal rival. Kurenai and many more also were part of the large group. Perhaps the only notable face lacking was any of the Hyūga clan. The Hokage waited for a few more moments before he took the pipe from his mouth, his eyes leering about each one of the comparatively young Jōnin. "I trust you all know why I have called you here?" Sarutobi took another breath from his pipe. The Shinobi lined in rows nodded simultaneously. "I am sure you are tired of hearing this, but the Chūnin exams are not just for the sake of giving rhyme and reason to promotions to the young Genin. I cannot stress enough how important it is that all of our Genin and associated teams act accordingly." He lowered his head just enough to allow his cap to overshadow his eyes, "And most importantly, be on your guard. The other villages, just like us, use these exams to see what sort of forces each country has."

"Which villages will be participating?" A Shinobi asked, a black bandana was wrapped over his head with a neatly portion cut out to show the metal forehead protector. Kakashi already knew the answer to that, he knew that this year would be different for everyone involved, not to mention his connections with the ANBU and intelligence offices he already acquired the information a few before.

"All of the five major countries will be sending their best forward of all ranks. Of course this is part of the ceremony, but it is also part of the constriction of power we all seem to be blindly vying for." His sage words continued as the haze of his smoking pipe continued to rise towards the ceiling, "All of the minor Shinobi villages will be coming as well, all of which you should remember and understand each of their positions and capabilities. The Chūnin exams will also be taken place at Yugakure." He paused for a moment as shock seemed to come upon all the Ninja, even Kakashi, who didn't read anything remotely like that when researching the upcoming exams.

Kakashi took a half step forward, his eyes locked with the Hokage's, "Yugakure? The Shinobi village who instead transformed itself into an attempted metropolis?" Kakahsi shook his head, "I can't see how this would honor the traditions held."

"Kakashi is right," Asuma took the cigarette from his lips, "Yugakure is a civilian city now, how could-"

"Enough," the Hokage calmly said, raising his palm to the group, "Yugakure has steadfastly agreed to holding the exams and all ceremonies throughout the Yunokuni country."

"There's something you're not telling us," Kakashi stood firm in his now disposition towards the grand Hokage.

Sarutobi replied with a frail and thin smile, "If you would allow me to finish my part of this meeting, I was getting to that," he slowly placed the pipe on a small stand meant for holding the pipe, "Yugakure is placing a young Genin they seemed to have acquired within the Exam." He could feel the restlessness of the group raise even more to these words, "Calm yourselves. The Yugakure Genin will indeed be representing Yugakure in heart, but is being chaperoned and teamed with a squad from Kirigakure."

"Kiri-nin? They murder one another, that is their Chūnin exam! You cannot expect me to place-" Kurenai began, but the Hokage quickly silenced her.

"I will not tolerate being continuously interrupted!" His voice grew stronger, but his shouts still came with an amazing amount of grace. Or perhaps it was simply old age. "Kirigakure is reestablishing itself as a united Shinobi village with the rest of us. The transition is expected to be slow, but we are expected to help them with it. Unlike many of the other villages who will be sending many teams, Kirigakure will only be sending one." He looked over to Kakashi. His Team 7 just returned from a mission that had gotten out of hand where they had to face one of the many missing-nin from Kirigakure. Zabuza and Haku almost killed him and his young Genin. Their history as a village is one clotted with blood and betrayal. A never ending lust for brutality and violence. "Because of this, we other Shinobi villages are not so foolish enough to allow this without any precautions. All Jōnin team leaders will be briefed by Anko and several other proctors on what the different trials are going to be. Your jobs will be to ensure that nothing gets out of hand."

"The exams are meant to be life threatening, Hokage," Asuma spoke up again, "Team leaders out there will only play a part in mistrust from other villages. Many of us can use our abilities to help or hinder different teams."

The third sighed, he knew there was no way to win over the idea, but out of the five great countries only the Land of Lightning and Fire were the ones who disagreed to all of it. "Acts like these will be caught and will result in disqualification and even demotion to those who conspire. Not to mention, these exams are a big deal, they control the very economy of each village. Volatile countries may threaten war if their Genin never get promoted due to unfair activities and conspiracies." Hiruzen lifted the pipe, "Now for the final part of this meeting. Nominations. Each team must have completed at least eight missions to compete in the Chūnin exams. No waivers will be accepted this year due to the special circumstances. I will be taking all nominations now, starting with you Kakashi."

Kakashi formed the half tiger seal as he spoke, "Kakashi Hatake, Jōnin of Team 7 nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki to take the Chūnin selection exam." The bulk of the others seem jilted by it, the team considered the most disorganized and most recently avoided mortality would be so quickly sent? The leaders of each team began citing off their teams. Some did not nominate their team, waiting for the next term to go into the exam with more experience.

Going into the Chūnin exam was not an easy decision for any Team Captain. Not only was it dangerous, but the exam took over a month. A month is worth many missions and direct training time. During the month of the exams it would be a rare opportunity for any Shinobi to gain any training from their common superiors. Kakashi felt a pit in his stomach as his mind raced thinking of everything. Yugakure, once a Shinobi village directly allied to Konoha was turned inside out to become a metropolitan success. _How did they end up with a Genin? _Kakashi thought long and hard about it. Only one Genin and that Genin would be joined by two Kiri-nin. Kirigakure, the homeland of the Kekkei Genkai wars and the most violent traditions the Shinobi world had ever seen. A village that became so habitual about creating mistaken Missing-nin that they had to create a special task force to hunt and kill them; ironically the task force most often bred the missing-nin.

Kakashi was heading towards his team's location, but quickly turned away from the idea. He wanted to find out more about the upcoming exams and what was in store for his team. _One day of rest will do them some good and we can triple time it over to Yugakure._


	3. Chapter 2 Atonal Beat

**Chapter Two  
>Atonal Beat<strong>

**Laughter and shouts of** joy came from all around Kakashi. He walked through the dusty streets of Konohagakure with his hands shoved into his shallow pockets, one eye staring forward with almost no attribute of thought; however, that was the complete opposite of the remaining Hatake member. He was still wondering how the Chūnin exams were going to remain faithful to their proper duty: to promote those most worthy. For all members of a Shinobi Village, young and old, the Chūnin selection exams were a hallmark of tradition and respect. Although Jōnin being a higher rank than Chūnin they all respected the newly promoted Shinobi, simply because it was such narrow selection that only the most motivated and highest potential Ninja could make it through. Some villages brought back no Chūnin at all while others have been known to complete the exams with perfection and a hundred percent success rate. Kakashi simply couldn't fathom it happening any other way; not simply due to being a part of the higher echelon of the Shinobi world, but simply because he had little faith in the fairness of allowing Team Captains to remain in the shadows during the Exams.

"Kakashi-sama!" The familiar voice of Iruka came from behind the blank staring figure of Kakashi. He slowly looked over his shoulder and nodded to Iruka before turning his entire body to face the Academy Instructor. "I think we must have a word." Sweat began to form at Iruka's brow, his expression seemed one of urgency and slightly tainted with anger.

"Here is a as good a place as any?" Kakashi said under his mask. His expression still blank.

"Very well," Iruka stepped within arms reach of the superior Shinobi and spoke softer as for those who may be around in the mid-day would not over hear. "I was informed that you are allowing your team to participate in the upcoming Chūnin exam." Kakashi nodded, already expecting the next few words to come. "In all my respect for you, Kakashi-sama, I must interject and say your Shinobi, my own past students, are not ready for the exam."

"I respect what you have to say, Iruka." Kakashi didn't hesitate for a moment for his next words, "but your feelings are benign in respect to my decisions." Iruka was taken aback with the direct words from Kakashi, "They are no longer your students and are now my Shinobi – meant for battle. I became Jōnin around the same age as those attending this years exams, w-"

"Naruto isn't like you!" Iruka trembled as he yelled at Kakashi, but he held his composure; his passion. "First you remain on a mission that turned awry and threatened not only the very lives of your Shinobi, but also yourself-"

"Iruka-kun!" Kakashi shouted through his mask, his brow now turned inward, "Have you forgotten what it is like to constantly go on missions? How the objectives are no longer just words on a document, but something for you and your team to strive, hope, and even live for?" Kakashi's expression turned into a happier expression, a smile forming under his dark blue mask. "Their lives will always be in danger. It would be best to teach them a thing or two about pain. Crushing them not only physically, but mentally will be fun."

"What?" Iruka's fist tightened. "Are you-"

"A joke," Kakashi's expression returned back to a blank sheet, "I understand your feelings, Iruka." A gust wind seemed to separate the two; lifting up dirt and dust from the street. "But stay out of this, Iruka. If you are a true sensei to your old students, you will prepare them – not baby them. If you attempt to sway my Team or any other Genin team, you will answer to me." Kakashi paused, allowing the junior Shinobi to soak in his words, "Personally."

Iruka's sweat finally began subsiding and his heartbeat seemed to come down for a full sprint, "You're right Kakashi-sama." He let out a chuckle, "Besides, Naruto is the only student who would really listen to me, but even if I tried to persuade him otherwise of the upcoming exam, he wouldn't hear it."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Naruto... He is an interesting Genin. Reminds me of-" Kakashi shut the memory from his mind, "Now Iruka, I hope you are more at ease, but I must be going."

"Where are you headed?"

Kakashi turned his back to him, "I have things to do, go motivate your students, Iruka."

**Years earlier -**

"Your son..." the voice paused for a moment. The room was seemingly void of anything but two wooden boxes which two men sat upon. The sun set's purple and orange hymns came through the pane glass window providing very little light to the room, "We believe he has a Kekkei Tōta."

"What is that?" The other man's face turned to worry.

"To be honest, we are not even too sure exactly. We know that it is a deep bloodline trait, however instead of it having a generic way about itself... It seems that his form of it is much more configured. As if his body has been made to adapt to several mutations at once." The man looked down, he wasn't sure what to say. The father began to perspire.

"Is that why he is sensitive?"

"His audio-sensativity?" The man rubbed his chin, "It certainly could be related. I am sorry I cannot be of any help, Lord Nanari."

He shook his head, "No apologies, old friend. You have done more than enough."

"Sir," The man stood up and walked to one wall thinking, "We can ask perhaps Konohagakure's Shinobi take on your son, perhaps they can-"

Nanari stood up quickly, shouting: "He is my only son!"

"Adopt-"

"Watch your words, Jinri! He may not be of my blood, but he completes the my family. Even the people of Yugakure seem to cherish him." He looked away, his stare flashing to his reflection in the haze of sunset in the window, "Besides, I was given strict orders to keep Nanari in Yugakure, outside of Shinobi villages. Ensooka is to never know what that world is; to feel the weight of a Kunai."

**Present -**

Yugakure still had some of the touches of a Shinobi village. Many of the old sites were still the original Pagodas used generations ago. The large archway had Yugakure (湯隠れの里) engraved into the wooden sign and below the markings it read: _Dreams of the Future_ scribed upon it. The city was fundamentally set up so that all the buildings and houses faced the sun-set horizon and the large cliffs that faced their neighbors the Takuniha (Land of Rice Fields). Since the village had turned more into a tourist attraction and settled itself as more of a civilian government, vice the Shinobi way, the village had grown into a city and established miles and miles of land that stretched all over. To the north was the snowy beaches, to the east they had massive forests that would meet arid desert lands where much of the natural hot springs are. To the south the forests continue and seem to never end. Yugakure, the new site for the Chūnin exams.

The land was ran by three lords that acted as all branches of government and detailed the laws based on their own votes. One of the lords a Lord Haden Nanari, in charge mostly of the commerce and taxes of the city. He had been in power since the start of Yugakure's major transformations over twenty years ago and was perhaps the most beloved Lord. This was namely due to his decision making which not only progressed the town into a metropolis, but also lowered the dramatic unemployment rate due to the once small village being based on Shinobi doctrines. His estate was also the largest, at the top of waves of rock formations that was at the edge of the city, there the figure of a man who had not been to the city for over a decade peered towards the mansion, the sun dying into the horizon, Jiraiya waited till the moon had usurped the sun to make his move.

He flawlessly crossed onto the grounds without alerting any of the guards, Jiraiya's large scroll seemed to not even hinder the most minute to the largest of movements. He came to the balcony door which had several locks prepared on it. Jiraiya placed his palm to each lock and pressed the shape manipulated Chakra with such precision and finesse, each lock shook for but a moment and soon each were unlocked. At that moment Jiraiya's movements were untraceable as he moved through the house with utter speed until he was in what looked like a servant's personal dining room, the candles flickered to life and the aged Nanari was still asleep, sat up in a chair, obviously dragged from his bed and placed in the seat with speed only a superior Shinobi could have. "Haden, wake up," Jiraiya blasted a small tuft of air outwards against the face of the old man.

Nanari shifted and let out a low groan as he slowly came to. Jiraiya sat across from him, a stern look seemed permanently etched into his countenance. Haden struggled to open his eyes, but as he finally allowed them to come into focus his heart seemed to skipped a beat as he let out a shallow gasp, "Jiraiya-san?"

"Why am I hearing that your son is going to the Chūnin exams?" Jiraiya's tone was grave and without any empathy.

Nanari was still trying to wake up as he readjusted his posture in the seat. "Some tea, Jiraiya-san?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"Answer me, Haden."

He shrugged his shoulders, blinking rapidly, "Ensooka has no interest in anything but the discovery of his abilities." He looked back into the bold eyes of Jiraiya, "I am his father, what am I supposed to do? He can't interact with the world I try to give him."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Give him another world then. But do not make the mistake of bringing him to the Shinobi world. I chose you because you are a part of a world that doesn't need Shinobi. You and your wife could not bare your own child so I repaid an old debt to an old friend with Ensooka."

"And trust me, Lord Jiraiya, we are more than grateful for what you did for us, but I do not control the way the world grows, I can only attempt to push it in some sort of favorable direction. Right now, even with the economy of the civilian trust, the Shinobi old economical sway is still more powerful. We have to take some advantage of being once a Shin-"

"No!" Jiraiya shouted, but regained his composure right after. He could see Haden was gripping the arms of his seat, "You are not required to take advantage of anything. I am telling you right now, if you not only allow the Chūnin exams to take place here, but also allow Ensooka to become involved." He paused, fathoming the idea, "I cannot imagine what would happen. Things other than your city is motion. If you continue down this path it is inevitable they will collide."

Haden licked his dry lips, "I am no fool, Jiraiya. You know of something that I would have to guess not many of anyone know about. If it is so important, why don't you force things out of motion? Wouldn't it be easier to threaten me with brute force? Or to even kidnap the child?"

Jiraiya felt sick at the thought, "And I am no fool, Hiden. I have morals. Beliefs. These things, if crossed, make me no better than the worst that have existed in the past. I can only inform and do my best to handle the forces that unleash afterward. I will endure the pain. I'll take all the hits. But when I am gone, who else will take my place?" Jiraiya stood up, "I have heard that your son has a Kekkei Tōta?" he chuckled, thinking back, "I can sense from here that he has no control of it or his emotions."

"I am not changing my mind, Jiraiya. This is happening. The world is growing. The civilian world cannot keep ignoring the Shinobi world and vice versa."

"You have six days to change your mind. Think long and hard." And with that Jiraiya was gone, the candles out, and Haden still half asleep sitting stiff in his


	4. Chapter 3 Glissando por Yugakure

**Chapter Four  
>Exposition Ensooka Nanari<strong>

**The button made an** analogue clicking sound as the plastic case wrapped around several gears that whirred to life, metal clasps engaged with one another two spindles slowly came to life turning in unison. Static hummed to life and then attenuated allowing the melodic sound to come through...

"Haha, Team Guy never fails!" Might Guy very well could have been standing there for the hour from when they arrived at the ornate gateway to Yugakure to when Kakashi's Team 7 had finally arrived. The sun was tempting sun-set, but instead balancing it's round bottom onto the rock horizon to the west.

Kakashi walked up to Guy, a blank expression on his face, behind him was Naruto and Sakura becoming agitated in either direction of one another. "I suppose you can't fail when you get a head start?" Kakashi's blank expression hid his laughter on the inside.

Guy frowned awkwardly, not quite understanding his rival's words.

"I knew you were going for some sort of competition, so I told everyone in the village that Team 7 would be leaving at high noon-"

"And that is when we left! We even left from the western gate to give your team the head start!" Guy pressed his thumb to his chest triumphantly, "Well done, Team Guy!"

Kakashi shook his head and held up a finger to Guy-sensei, "We didn't actually leave till thirteen hundred." Guy's expression seemed to be drowning in understanding. He looked as if he was going to be sick. Kakashi had once again displaced Guy's sense of competition as he Team 7 actually begin their trek an hour after their supposed planned departure.

"Always avoiding your rival, Kakashi!" Guy returned himself to his normal posture, his voice still sounding triumphant.

Kakashi gave a gentle smile under his mask shrugging his shoulders. He turned to his team, "Team 7, I expect you all to be on your best behavior towards one another for these exams." Sakura finally released Naruto's neck from her strangle hold and turned red in the cheeks for a moment.

"It's behavior now and no longer rules and regulation?" A gentle voice came from behind Kakashi now. A familiar girl's voice which had matured just enough. The slightest memory of it made Kakashi freeze, his spine seemed to bend in all sorts of awkward positions as he attempted to turn to confirm who it was, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

The empty room was silent save for the breath and sweat dripping down off the young boy's forehead making quite patters on the cushioned floor of the small dojo. The boy stood at about Naruto's height, but perhaps a hair or two shorter. His eyes were large with round brown eyes that seemed to turn to gold in certain portions of his iris as the light seemed to glimmer perfectly off him. His hair spiked backwards with two thick locks of tendrils spiking downward on either side of his countenance. Large orange and dark blue headphones wrapped around his head, the thick pads pressing tightly around his ears, not allowing a single bit of sound to come inside. The headphones themselves seemed to be half the size of the child. He wore a plain white button up shirt that hung open revealing Katakana print of the name of a popular band in red on the black shirt. His jeans were tied tightly to him by a surprisingly fitted burlap made belt with silver lined hooks and buckles. His jeans themselves were a faded black with white cuffs at the bottom.

His face was expressionless as he stared out, sweat seemed to continue running down his face. From the opposite side of the room at the door way a servant entered, "Young Master, Nanari, they have arrived." The sound couldn't possibly find it's way through the thick pads of the headphones, but still, the young boy sharply turned to face the older servant.

"Thank you, sir." The young boy's voice was quiet, like a whisper, but even with that his voice still was understandable from the distance. The servant smiled, the young boy was the only one who called the servants sir and ma'm respectively.


	5. Chapter 4 Exposition Ensooka Nanari

**Chapter Four  
>Exposition Ensooka Nanari<strong>

**The button made an** analogue clicking sound as the plastic case wrapped around several gears that whirred to life, metal clasps engaged with one another two spindles slowly came to life turning in unison. Static hummed to life and then attenuated allowing the melodic sound to come through...

"Haha, Team Guy never fails!" Might Guy very well could have been standing there for the hour from when they arrived at the ornate gateway to Yugakure to when Kakashi's Team 7 had finally arrived. The sun was tempting sun-set, but instead balancing it's round bottom onto the rock horizon to the west.

Kakashi walked up to Guy, a blank expression on his face, behind him was Naruto and Sakura becoming agitated in either direction of one another. "I suppose you can't fail when you get a head start?" Kakashi's blank expression hid his laughter on the inside.

Guy frowned awkwardly, not quite understanding his rival's words.

"I knew you were going for some sort of competition, so I told everyone in the village that Team 7 would be leaving at high noon-"

"And that is when we left! We even left from the western gate to give your team the head start!" Guy pressed his thumb to his chest triumphantly, "Well done, Team Guy!"

Kakashi shook his head and held up a finger to Guy-sensei, "We didn't actually leave till thirteen hundred." Guy's expression seemed to be drowning in understanding. He looked as if he was going to be sick. Kakashi had once again displaced Guy's sense of competition as he Team 7 actually begin their trek an hour after their supposed planned departure.

"Always avoiding your rival, Kakashi!" Guy returned himself to his normal posture, his voice still sounding triumphant.

Kakashi gave a gentle smile under his mask shrugging his shoulders. He turned to his team, "Team 7, I expect you all to be on your best behavior towards one another for these exams." Sakura finally released Naruto's neck from her strangle hold and turned red in the cheeks for a moment.

"It's behavior now and no longer rules and regulation?" A gentle voice came from behind Kakashi now. A familiar girl's voice which had matured just enough. The slightest memory of it made Kakashi freeze, his spine seemed to bend in all sorts of awkward positions as he attempted to turn to confirm who it was, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

The empty room was silent save for the breath and sweat dripping down off the young boy's forehead making quite patters on the cushioned floor of the small dojo. The boy stood at about Naruto's height, but perhaps a hair or two shorter. His eyes were large with round brown eyes that seemed to turn to gold in certain portions of his iris as the light seemed to glimmer perfectly off him. His hair spiked backwards with two thick locks of tendrils spiking downward on either side of his countenance. Large orange and dark blue headphones wrapped around his head, the thick pads pressing tightly around his ears, not allowing a single bit of sound to come inside. The headphones themselves seemed to be half the size of the child. He wore a plain white button up shirt that hung open revealing Katakana print of the name of a popular band in red on the black shirt. His jeans were tied tightly to him by a surprisingly fitted burlap made belt with silver lined hooks and buckles. His jeans themselves were a faded black with white cuffs at the bottom.

His face was expressionless as he stared out, sweat seemed to continue running down his face. From the opposite side of the room at the door way a servant entered, "Young Master, Nanari, they have arrived." The sound couldn't possibly find it's way through the thick pads of the headphones, but still, the young boy sharply turned to face the older servant.

"Thank you, sir." The young boy's voice was quiet, like a whisper, but even with that his voice still was understandable from the distance. The servant smiled, the young boy was the only one who called the servants sir and ma'm respectively. Ensooka pressed a button on the black box hooked to his waist, "Send them in please."

"He will see you now, gentlemen," the servant said on the other side of the wall, but still some how the young boy could understand all that was going on around him.

Just then the tall Natto, wrapped in bandages, came through the door. He seemed to be almost twice the height of the young boy. Natto bowed his head for a moment, when not being blasted back by the wind, his hair was white with faint blue-gray hair. It was cut very short, just enough to create a spiky flat top. Behind him, Shiboru came through, he was a bit taller than Ensooka, but no where near the older Natto. Shiboru's hair was long, flat, and black.

"So this is the Yugakure Genin?" Shiboru pushed past Natto with a grin on his face. "Can he even hear us with those humungous things over his ears?" _Hehehe._ He approached Ensooka, his gaze locking onto his brown eyes. "Not very polite to not-"

"I know what you are saying, Shiboru-san." His whispering voice sent a shock through the equally aged Shinobi. Natto only watched with a smile over his face.

Shiboru shook off the chill, "So he can read lips then?"

"Feel free to talk _to_ me, Shiboru-san. And yes, I suppose you can call it that?"

"Natto seems to already know you pretty well. But you should know, us Kiri-nin only like to team with Shinobi we can respect in a-"

"Very well, Shiboru-san. I will spar with you if that is the only way you will agree to accept me in your team." Natto himself was impressed by the young boy's humility. They were joining Ensooka's team, it wasn't to be the other way around. He wondered again: How did the boy learn such old traditions as humility? He worried all the same as he watched the two young Shinobi get into position at either side of the room. Natto knew of Shiboru's capabilities. Rank and Age were but bench markers, but certainly not limits to the Kekkei Genkai that riddled the Kirigakure clans.

"Do not over extend yourself, Shiboru. The exams begin tomorrow. We need everyone in top performance." Natto advised as he leaned against the corner.

"You should be more worried about young Ensooka, Natto." Shiboru grinned, his sharp teeth revealing themselves once more. Natto sighed at the response and remained quiet.

Ensooka hit a button on the black box, a panel slowly opened on it. He pinched out the cassette that rested inside of it and flipped it. He pressed the panel shut and pressed another button as the quiet gears whirred back to life. He looked across the room to Shiboru and made half a tiger hand seal towards him, "Please." The words left his lips, the old tradition of how to begin a fight. Natto was constantly amazed by the curious attitude of the young shinobi.

Natto scratched his brow, even though he had his bet on Nanari, he was also always excited to Shiboru act in battle. "A word of advice, Shiboru, less is more when it comes to Ensooka."

His hand seals were fast and loud as his hands meshed together: _Snake, Ox, Rat_. "Secret Snake of Waves!" The floor seemed to come to life as it shook, the sweat that once was resting on the padded floor accumulated into a serpent in the middle of the room, the moisture of the room seemed to extract from every corner of the room. Shiboru launched his hand forward in an open palm, "Try this on for-"

Natto grinned as he saw Ensooka spun around, his arms out. His figure was so graceful as he leaned low to the ground, his arms pressing out at either side of him, his palms out. One hand made half a tiger seal and the other made the top portion of the rat. And with the speed of Shiboru he slammed his hands together as a surge of energy seemed to project just from the hand seal, the Serpent turned inwards, water splashing all about as it if seemed the water was consuming itself. In a split second the large Serpent that face Shiboru was now flying forward at him, even the water snake seemed to look confused.

Shiboru's expression looked completely daunted as to what had just happened. Shiboru quickly reacted as the snake launched forward. Shiboru launched off of his back foot, hands forward he seemed to do a dive into the serpent. The water consumed him whole, but without another moment Shiboru stood on both feet, breathing heavy, the water around him looking like armor around him and over his face was a watery mask of an open mouthed snake. _Hehehe._

"Interesting..." Ensooka seemed to enter a calm, his entire stance changing right then. He launched himself forward, entering a firm taijutsu stance he pressed his fist forward with the brawn of Guy-sensei, but not nearly as perfected. Shiboru let out a gasping giggle as a portion water armor leaped forward from him catching the fist with the intent on stopping him in his tracks and consuming him. However his eyes grew wide as Ensooka seemed to rip the water from the air and creating a bubbled glove. Natto himself was trying to understand how Ensooka performed his techniques; all were blind to what Ensooka thought and saw.

"I can't control the water chakra you have taken!" Shiboru stood dumbfounded, looking more vulnerable in his remaining water armor. "Take thi-" he began to yell but a force of water seemed to spring from his very mouth, the stream of water turned into a ball and slung forward, smashing Shiboru in the face as he attempted to talk.

"Had enough, Shiboru?" Natto chuckled.

Shiboru surprisingly had no answer as he seemed to be choking on the armor he once controlled. Natto perked a brow at him and then back to Ensooka who stood straight and unflinching. Natto with amazing speed completed: _Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare. _His palms released from one another and directed them at the choking Shiboru. The living water erupted outwards and finally fell to the ground. Shiboru took in a deep breath, his back jolting off the ground.

Ensooka held up half a tiger seal and bowed his head, "Thank you for letting me win," he said in a respectful whisper, again showing the traditional respects of battle.

Shiboru leapt to his feet preparing for another round, but Natto held a hand up to Shiboru. "Accept defeat and be glad he is part of our team, Shiboru." Natto looked back at Ensooka who nodded back at him. Shiboru wiped a palm across his chest, the water from his body blasting from his body and onto the floor leaving himself completely dry.

"I was going to use my master Jutsu! That would have been the end of it!" Shiboru said stubbornly.

Natto shook his head, "Less is more." But Natto couldn't disagree with the fact that Shiboru had amazing Jutsus.

"It's about time, son," Haden appeared at the door way in a suit and tie, looking completely out of place amongst the Shinobi. He looked to the two Kirigakure Shinobi, "It's good to see you again, Natto, I am glad the Fifth sent you."

Natto nodded, "The pleasure is ours. Because of you, Kirigakure may rebound from its oppression."

_Elsewhere..._

"The plan is about to be executed, sir."

"Good, everything is about where it should be. They are but puppets bound to my strings."

"Soon all the five great Countries will be destroyed from the inside."

"How can you be so sure, sir? The operation is so massive, the timeline has almost no contingencies or responses for failure in certain links."

"The timeline is but water in an ancient river, young one. The river's depths and passage was made long ago. We are now just causing it to flood. Failure isn't an option due to just will power. It simply is impossible."

"You think we can trust them?"

"Ha? Trust them? Of course not. That is what will make the first parts work. Once their misguided actions take place, you will see that we will only have to sit back and watch. The Shinobi world has never prepared itself for this. Even with the Jinchuriki defenses and the Akatsuki at work, they are but pawns in the big picture, rats in a maze with no ending. We are allows the joy to watch and prod." Deep laughter turned into shrieks of joy, "Just make sure the first plan goes perfectly. That is my only worry."


	6. Chapter 5  Choir of Genin

**Chapter 5**

**Choir of Genin**

Might Guy let out a bellowing chuckle, "Haha," his gaze came onto the Genin of Team 7, "Well, I guess that means you're stuck with Team Guy for now!" His powerful voice stirred the nerves of Naruto who was still staring blankly.

"Guy-Sensei," Sakura was the only Team 7 member to sound off, "Who was that woman? Was she a Kunoichi?" Her questions seemed to stumble onto one another, "I've never seen Kakashi act like that before."

Guy laughed without so much attitude, "She is with Konohagakure, her and Kakashi go way back." He gripped his hand into a fist, "Before we became rivals!" He seemed to flex into a stance, his words now being directed to the whole world. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't Kakashi-sensei supposed to give us some motivational words or tips?" Naruto shouted out pointing into the distance where he assumed Kakashi was. "The exam starts tomorrow morning!"

"Look no further for such words and tips than our Guy-Sensei, Naruto!" Rock Lee's large eyes let out a grin and a stiff thumbs up to Team 7.

Guy nodded, also giving them a thumbs up for a moment, "That's right, Team Kakashi!" Guy ignored the numbers given to teams, he knew even Team Guy had a number but he hid it with the utmost secrecy and never even uttered it, "Who better to lead you in your final hours than the one Shinobi capable of defeating the likes of the Great Genius Kakashi Hatake?" Again he entered an aura within himself; a great posture and stance that no one around would give notice to.

"Final Hours? Not very motivating," Naruto groaned.

Neji and Sasuke both seemed about at there edge when it came to the annoyance of doing nothing productive. Tenten was already focusing her energies looking over a scroll she had holstered at her waist. A minor summoning scroll no doubt.

"Well we had better get to where we need to be. This city is too large to be getting lost in this close to the exam. We need to finish the day with the Strong Fist mantra, perhaps a 5k sprint, and then finish it all up with Water Boxing in the hot springs!" Rock Lee cheered to his mentor's words.

Neji's white eyes frowning; as they always were, "The least that woman could have done was give us some directions."

And at that moment Naruto and the rest of the young Genin really did realize how large the city was. They had never quite seen anything like it. The blocks of dirt roads they were one were labeled as the Old Town. The street names were all named after different legendary Shinobi from generations ago, but beyond the straw huts and rice paper pagodas were large skyscrapers that reach for the heavens, their thin antenna's at the top were like the index finger pushing outwards to achieve the greatest height possible.

"This is a disgrace. A Chūnin exam in a civilian city." Sasuke flicked a lock of hair from his eyes.

Guy's eyes peered over the tall towers that were in the distance, "Either way, it is indeed best if we stay on the outskirts. The Third said the grounds would be located on the far eastern edge of the city." Guy retightened his leg weights; Rock Lee mirroring. "Team Guy and Kakashi! Move out!" And with that all of Team Guy vanished in a blur of speed, dirt and dead leaves stirred into the air where they once stood.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood in place blinking. Each for seemingly different reasons. Naruto did not budge as he kept wondering who the women was. She seemed to have instantly swept Kakashi away from them. Sasuke did not move simply due to his own disgust for having come to the full realization that his Chūnin exams would take place in Yugakure. Where as Sakura remained idle for the sake of herself and assuming Sasuke was now the Captain of the team.

"We should go, Sasuke." Sakura broke the silence with her pleas. Sasuke seemed to only become more disgusted with her as Naruto became frustrated on the inside.

The young yellow haired boy wondered why she would plead with Sasuke. He never bragged about what had happened a little over a week ago, but it was him: Naruto Uzumaki that saved Team 7 and it was Sasuke's belligerence that dug them a hole in mid battle.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled and took off in the same fashion as Team Guy. His brows furrowed with even more frustration when he realized Sakura and Sasuke did not go when he did. Sasuke waited a few moments, an amount of time he thought was good enough to break any supposed binding orders from Naruto and took off without a word. Sakura let out a meekish squeak at the suddenness and quickly took off after him.

It was only a handful of moments before Naruto caught up with Team Guy. They were certainly on the outskirts. The city was but a foggy silhouette in the far distance, placed on top of a wide plateau.

The area seemed pretty well sealed off from the outside. The thick brush was a visual barrier from the outside. Where they were was what seemed to be a large camp site. The forest was cut away from the area and the lumber was seemingly used to create the long cabin in the center of it.

Might Guy was at the head of the cabin when Naruto arrived; with Sasuke and Sakura entail. He was speaking with an old woman and the Genin of his team were drawing what seemed to be plans in the dirt surface of the ground away from the Cabin.

"Naruto, your team's lack of discipline will cost you all your chances of promotion." Neji said sternly, his hollow white eyes staring at Naruto who was quickly becoming over run with anger.

"Naruto!" Rock Lee butted into the stare off between them, his large white eyes with black circles in the middle of them filled Naruto's view. "Perhaps you can tell me more about Sasuke's special Jutsus. I would be very pleased to hear everything you kno-"

"Go ask him yourself!" Naruto barked out, he became frustrated as he tried to remember Lee's name but couldn't seem to recall it.

Sasuke grinned under his breath as he over heard the commotion, but before anything else could be said Might Guy had come back to the two teams. "Suites!" Guy laughed and shook his head, "Seems we will be staying in rustic Suites tonight. Team Guy, put whatever things away and prepare for our end of the day training. You will be going into the Chūnin exams with the fitness and focus of a Jōnin!"

With that the team moved towards the cabin and disappeared into its corridors. "Team Kakashi." Might Guy let out softly to the other three, "You are welcome to join us. The training may be a bit more physically intense than you're used to, but I promise it can only make you stronger." Every vowel seemed to be pressured out of his lips, the way Might Guy talked was so inviting or to others, annoying.

Team Kakashi remained silent and Guy left without another word. "Sasuke! Want to hit the Hot Springs! This is supposed to be the number place for them. It is known as the Land of Hot Water after all!" Sakura seemed over joyed to have freedom or more so the time and space to harass Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, "I didn't think to bring leisure gear such as trunks with me." He was annoyed by the question and the fact that Sakura had even brought a bathing suit.

"Forget him, Sakura-chan! I brought my trunks!" Naruto was almost foaming at the mouth of the idea of seeing Sakura with some clothes off.

Sakura ignored Naruto after giving him an intense frown. Her expression flipped to a wide smile as she looked back at Sasuke, "Just come in whatever you have," her cheeks became flushed, but she interjected herself to cut away some of her desperation, "I thought you'd forget we'd have an extra night to spend in Yugakure before the exams so I brought a pair of trunks for you! They're from the Konoha gym, so no worries about paying me back or any-"

Naruto let out a groan and began to walk off which gave Sakura a sensation of relief and joy. Why is it always about Sasuke? The fight at The Land of Waves still seemed centered on Sasuke, but it was me. No! It was us, all three of us and Kakashi-Sensei that defeated all of our enemies! Naruto thought, the marks on his cheek seemed to glow with fervor. I learned from that victory, Sasuke. Sakura. Did you guys learn anything? Why won't she just recognize me as a friend! Sasuke doesn't even like you.

Naruto immediately got changed into his swimming trunks. He now wanted the hot springs for some sort of stress relief more than for seeing Sakura in a swim suit.

This thought however changed as he walked outside to the other side of the cabin where the hot springs breathed out white puffs of steam. And there was Sakura in a cherry red two piece bikini with a pink lining that went along its edges. The mere sight of it made Naruto's jaw drop. But there was also Sasuke, a discouraging sight for young Naruto.

Sasuke's gaze seemed set on something that wasn't even there, his mind some where else, but Sakura still leaned close to him, whispering everything he could care less about.

"Cannonball!" Naruto yelled out as jumped into the hot pool of water, the hot mass of water splashing everywhere, soaking Sakura and getting her hair completely soaked.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out, holding the last vowel as she seemed completely destroyed by her hair getting wet. She stood up getting ready to beat him silly.

Naruto's head surfaced and he let out several howls of pain. "Hot!" He cried out, "It's hot!" His back was already completely wet from the harsh landing into the spring, but the rest of his skin was already flushing. "It is so hot!" He kept crying out.

Sakura shook her head trying to hold back giggles, "Serves you right, Naruto!" She sat back down into the pool. Sasuke's hair was soaked as well, most of it covering his face, but he remained still.

Naruto finally relaxed, pressing himself against the stone wall of the spring. His eyes peered along the curves that seemed to finally be blossoming for Sakura. He took the moment to picture her and staple it in his memory as she scrambled for her brush as she quickly began brushing her soaked hair.

"So who do you guys think that girl was?" Naruto was still bugged by her appearance and the sudden disappearance of both her and Kakashi.

Sakura shrugged, "Why do you care so much? They're probably just old-"

"Lovers?" Naruto's face all too serious as he shouted it out.

"Ew!" Sakura screamed, but quickly checked on Sasuke to see what his face read, but still he remained behind the black curtains of his hair. "I mean, I just don't like to think about Kakashi-Sensei in such a way." She regained her dainty composure; continuing to brush her pink hair.

"I've never seen Kakashi act like that!"

"I am sure you haven't seen Kakashi act like a hundred different ways. We're not around him all the time."

"I still say they have some sort of romantic past."

"No." Sasuke finally said from behind the thick black forest of his hair. "They've never had a romantic involvement."

"How would you know?" Naruto felt like Sasuke's only spoken words were they simply to dismiss anything he had to say.

"If you paid attention you could tell." Sasuke still never gave him a single glance. Sakura nodded pantomiming a person who knew what Sasuke was really saying. "They have a past, sure. There are some romantic feelings, maybe. But they've never acted on them. Besides, I felt like Kakashi-Sensei was only going along because of some sort of weight was set on him."

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura only found his words more dreamy.

"Weight? What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke! You're talking out your ass!"

Sasuke chuckled ignoring Naruto's words, "Don't think so much about it, Naruto. Focus for the test tomorrow."

"She was pretty." Naruto said. "Really pretty." And he meant it. Sakura could tell because it sounded the same way he would say it to her. "She reminds me of you, Sakura."

"Me? We look completely different." Sakura meant: She is way prettier than me!

"Not that. I mean, just her existence reminds me of you." Naruto's bottom lip pouted with a frown on his face. "You're both pretty. But it's more than that." He stumbled with his words, but not on his way out of the hot spring. He grabbed a towel that rested on an aluminum rack by the pool of water and headed back inside the cabin.

That night Naruto wouldn't focus for the upcoming exam. Just on the girl. What Sasuke said was finally making sense and so was what he said to Sakura. If what Sasuke said was true, then the woman only reminded him more of Sakura. Chasing a romance that never existed.

Who knows if Naruto cried that night or why exactly he did if he indeed cried.

Later that night...

"So where is the rest of your guys?" Chōji created large waves as he slipped into the pool of hot water.

Shino relaxed himself in a chair above ground, he enjoyed the warm steam wrapping around his body, slipping under his heavy jacket and soaking into his infested skin. "Ino and Kiba, I suspect something. Why you ask? Because they are neither here nor in their quarters." He shrugged his shoulders, his expression frozen, his eyes a mystery behind his death black sun glasses. "Hinata is asleep already. I was expecting to meet other village's Genin by now."

Chōji rested his head back against the stones behind him. "Did you happened to see Shikamaru on the way in?"

"No. We arrived before you did. I've been here since your arrival."

Chōji shrugged his broad shoulders and looked to Sakura who seemed agitated as to never catch a true break a privacy with Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura shrugged herself, "Probably asleep." With that Sasuke got out of the body of water, removing the locks of hair from his face. "Sasuke! Are you going already?"

"We have exams soon. We don't have time to have reunions with those we haven't seen for only a few days." Sasuke grabbed a towel and wrapped himself before walking back into the large cabin.

"Team Guy is still out there?" Chōji looked both to Shino and Sakura.

"Yes. They do not seem to ever stop." Shino replied.

Shikamaru finally made his appearance through the hot mist. His narrow eyes peered through the intense fog, his hair that was tied back was already becoming weighted down by all the moisture. "Hey, there you are Chōji."

Chōji smiled up to Shikamaru, "About time you showed up, Shikamaru!"

"I didn't think you'd be here, Chōji."

Chōji perked a brow, "Why wouldn't I come here?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Never mind. Where is Ino?"

Chōji chuckled, "With Sasuke substitute two thousand." As he laughed long wide waves rippled out from him, smacking Sakura on his frail shoulders. She was disgusted by the suggestion there would be such a thing as a substitute for Sasuke.

"Why did you let her go off?" Shikamaru let out a long sigh and groan, his finger and thumb rubbing his forehead. "Asuma said to not let Ino do this shit." Shikamaru waved towards Chōji. "Come on. We have to go find her."

"We? You're actually going to come this time?"

"Asuma-Sensei has been irritable lately. I don't want him to get any more pissed off." He turned around and began heading out the door. "What a drag."

"Well looky what we have here, sis! A couple of love birds. Is this what Konoha's best have to offer? Some sappy punk kids? Haha, what would the boss say if he saw this?"

"Pathetic." The sister replied with a grin about her.


	7. Chapter 6 Allegro por Sand Siblings

"Don't start anything, Kankurō." The girl leaned against a tree that was still in its youth. Protective wooden barriers were put in place around the cabin compound, outside there was a warm stream of water that seemed to bend and break around the forest trees. The river fed back and forth it seemed like; east to west.

Kankurō was a tall Shinobi who wore long black robes and baggy black pants. His handsome features were hidden behind the thick mauve colored make up that marked around his eyes, his forehead, and right along his chin to cheek area. His eyes seemed demonic with the paintings and his constant devious smile. His metal plate insignia was instead made part of the cloth helm he wore that bared two canine like ears. Tied to his back was a strange torso length package wrapped in bandages with spiny hair poking out from the top. "Tha' boss is a good fifteen behind us, so quiet down, Temari." He chuckled under his breath, they got so far ahead of him because of the violence their boss enjoyed unleashing upon any and everyone. "Those Amegakure Genin ain't stand ah'chance. Even their Jōnin seemed desperate." His accent was deep compared to the others. He often relaxed on all his vowels and combined his words as he spoke. It was delinquent for sure.

His gaze fell back upon the two outside of the compound that sat neatly by the quiet stream . Ino and Kiba, their expressions completely different. Ino's look was filled with fear and futility. Kiba on the other hand revealed his large canines, his hands flashing out like claws. His small pup Akamaru himself was even rearing back with tiny barks and growls. "Beat it, guy!" Kiba barked out.

"Beat it?" Kankurō laughed, "Please kid." He shook his head. "This ain't tha' place fer kids to be knockin' uglies-"

"It isn't like that!" Ino cried out holding her arms to her chest. Kiba got to both his feet entering a familiar stance. Their relationship was a strange one. One that Kiba had kept hoping would evolve into something real. They hadn't even kissed yet, at that point it felt like he was only around to absorb her sorrows and earnest love for Sasuke Uchiha.

"What kinda' stance is d'at," Kankurō laughed as he grit his teeth.

"I'm telling you, Kankurō, leave them alone. Your little brother won't like you messing with one of the Konoha kids." Temari's voice was much different from her brother's; Although, it was much more mature than the other Shinobi girls her age, it didn't carry some sort of urban burden with it. It was still feminine and sounding like one of the upper class. She was particularly tall herself for her age and she didn't have the darker features of her brother. Her skin was fair, but still capable of taking on the beat of the sun without frailness. Her eyes were not as sharp as her brother's, but still decisive in nature. She was covered in a one piece shouldering light purple robe that revealed short fishnets that gripped her left thigh whenever she would walk. Her chest also seemed to be wrapped in fishnets as the revealing parts of the robe showed hints of fishnets about her neck and chest area. A single fishnet stocking went up her right leg as well, but stopped under the knee. Her single piece robe was tied loosely at her waist with a thick red garment. Perhaps her most noticeable feature was her hair and fan. Her blonde hair always seemed styled to look unkept as it was tied into four separate and wild ponytails. The fan she carried looked like it required two hands to wield properly, but she held it like a half staff in one hand as it was closed. A bit of worry and urgency glowed in her features as she didn't wish to spend time on Kankurō's issues.

"Ah, they is Leaf Genin, huh?" Kankurō gripped his hand into a fist. "What makes 'dem so special, eh?" He spit to his side, staring down at the slightly younger Kiba.

"So this is the Sand Ninja?" Kiba growled, "Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Picking a fight outside a proper challenge!"

"A proper challenge?" Kankurō cooed a laugh. "Your team captain teach you that?" He looked back at Temari and gave her a smirk before looking back at Kiba, "I don't see a challenge here. I don't know what you're seeing, kid!"

"Imbecile." A cool and collected voice came from above. No one seemed to had noticed the boy who stood on the tree's thick lower branches above Temari. "Always trying to start something?" The boy's features were unlike the other two. Everyone's gaze now looked upon him. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were black feigning to blue rings from what could only be seen as sleep depravation to the point of permanent skin damage to that area around his eyes. Veins were easily seen about his cheek and forehead from the paleness of his skin. He was rather short, shorter than Kiba by quite a few heads. His hair was a deep crimson color and spiked outward from him. On the left top most part of his forehead was the Kanji character for Love (愛) painted in red. He wore a short sleeve black shirt with loose hanging black pants that were wrapped from his shins down in bandages. Covering his upper arm were fishnets, much like Temari's. A large gourd tied to his back seemed to be much heavier than the young boy could handle. He looked at Kankurō with distaste and disgust. "You're an embarrassment to our village." He glared down at him.

"When the hell did he-" Kiba began asking, but his voice was shrouded in a strange change in Kankurō's voice.

"Ya see, Gaara. Gaara we were just chatting." His voice became more impotent than before.

"Spare us," Gaara slowly stepped along the branch and began walking vertically along the trunk of the tree. Now standing on the ground next to the much taller Temari. "I'll kill you." He said flatly to the taller face painted Shinobi.

"I'm not involved." She attempted to keep her tone strong, but even the slightest ear could hear the trembling in those words.

"Ah! So there you guys are!" Chōji's voice came from the opposite side, Shikamaru following at a slow pace behind him.

"So there are going to be other villages attending this thing." Shikamaru said, revealing himself from behind Chōji's large figure. He looked to Kiba who he had just noticed was in an aggressive stance, but he couldn't understand why as the one known as Kankurō had a big weeping smile on his face, as if pleading to the small red head.

"Are we interrupting something?" Chōji pulled out a bag of chips, crunching loudly into the awkward silence. Shikamaru glanced over to Kankurō and then to the red head and then the tall girl, Temari. He spied her fan for a moment and then came back to her features for a slight moment, but it seemed that moment was a bit too long.

"Hey, Leaf! You have a problem with your eyes?" Temari gripped her fan tightly.

Shikamaru jerked back, "Huh?" He turned his back to them then, "Ino, get your ass into your room." He elbowed Chōji, "Make sure she gets there."

"Who made you boss?" Ino struck back. With Kankurō seemingly subdued by the short Gaara, the others seemed to relax much more.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders high to the sky his arms out, still walking away.

"You," Gaara's gaze struck the back of Shikamaru, "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said as his distance grew.

Kankurō gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that the kid Shikamaru got away with walking away from Gaara during a question. "Hey kid! Yah' gonna ask who he is!"

Shikamaru gave them another wide shrug, "The exams are soon. I'm sure I'll learn it then."

Gaara stared out, his expression unchanging, "Yes. You will." He mumbled to himself. He turned to Kiba and Ino who both seemed to come at ease. "Let's go." He led the two much taller Shinobi away from them.

Chōji continued eating the chips as he talked. "Come on Ino." He motioned towards her.

She let out a stubborn groan. Without even giving a glance to Kiba she walked off in the direction Shikamaru went. Chōji looked to Kiba and shrugged his broad shoulders high

"I don't get her." Kiba shook his head, his stance relaxing.

Chōji gave a brotherly laugh, "I'll let you know when I figure it out." Kiba gave a small smile. "And if you find out before me, be sure to let me know." Chōji could be heard leaving as he munched away at the chips.


	8. Chapter 7 Start Cadence: Exams

Chapter 7

Start Cadence: Exams

"You're my rival!" Naruto screamed out, his voice cracking. Sasuke stood like a statue, his skin and clothes were like a shadow, completely dark. Like ink from a squid. "You hear me!" Naruto kept yelling at the shadowy form of Sasuke. The two of them were just in a black void, nothing around them but each other. "Are you even listening!" His brow furrowed as sweat began to pour down his face. His voice seemed to keep repeating over and over, a loud echo booming and then becoming quiet. Repeat.

He charged at the inky figure, but he couldn't seem to close in by even an inch on the black statue of Sasuke. "No matter how cool think you are, I will make you realize we are equals!" Energy seemed to pulse through the young Naruto, his wind breaker wavering from the sheer outset of Chakra, the whisker like lines in his cheek began to glow black and red.

"I will make you respect me!" Naruto cried out, tears began rolling down his face. His emotions were but the palpable release of his uncontrolled Chakra. A wave of red energy seemed to form around him. "Sasuke!" He bared his fangs and in that instance the head of the black statue turned to face Naruto finally and then his eyes showed through the dark distance. The red humorous of the eyes, the two black tomoe in each eye — they seemed to spin eerily along a crimson ring around the fading black depths of his pupil. Naruto felt as if he was being sucked into the eye, like his red energy was the only thing keeping him in reality. "Sasuke!" He cried out again, his voice stretching across the corridors of times and space. His body felt like it was melting. Naruto's most common nightmare.

Ensooka swung up from his bed, his eyes glowing blue as they shot open. His mouth surged open as he let out a roar that exploded above him. The energy that was once invisible lit to a gradient of blue and white as he continued to let out a long cry that echoed like loud booms. The ceiling above him seemed to crumble and orbit itself into the vertical beam of energy. The energy shredded through the different floors of the estate until it faded and echoed out into the starlight.

A woman charged into the room; she quickly made the dragon seal, her hand began to glow a feint green before she placed her frail hand into the oven of light that woke from his mouth. She clasped her fingers down tightly around Ensooka's mouth as she used her free hand to place a headphone that seemed to had wriggled just a hair from his ear. She quickly moved her glowing hand from his mouth over his eyes after she closed off his ears. Her hand seemed to had been burned, but it instantly healed in mere seconds. His mouth finally became quiet from all sound and energy. His eyes sundered from all glowing until he finally collapsed back to sleep.

The woman looked behind her. The room which was once meant to be completely black and silent now was lit by the high moon above. In the door way from where she had come, Kakashi stood staring in disbelief. His headband was now around his forehead properly, his left eye red much like Sasuke's own eyes in the dream Naruto had, but Kakashi instead had three tomoe. His eyes spied the chakra and the strange passive abilities of the young child.

"Haruhi-chan!" An old man's voice beckoned, his voice became closer with a quick pace. Old Nanari appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi lowered his headband back over his left eye and gave way to the older man.

The woman stood up to bow her head to Nanari for a moment, "Your son is fine. His headphone slipped." She sounded slightly agitated, but still a motherly tone. "The soundproof room cannot protect him from his powers unchecked." She shook her head with some disturbance.

"That is why we're doing this. That is why you're here, Haruhi-chan." The old man tried to calm her attitude. "A single Shinobi requires a Shinobi village." She pushed past the old man and grabbed Kakashi by the wrist and yanked him off with her.

Kakashi gave the old man a gentle smile, "Kakashi Hatake, a pleasure," he spattered out before being removed from the room completely. As he was dragged out of the many rooms by the woman and her rambling of disapproval, Kakashi could only think about what he saw. The output of the Chakra was on the same level of a Sage, but he could not sense any of the special organization of the Chakra for Senjutsu to be completed. He couldn't understand it, but he immediately knew there would be problems. A Shinobi raised by civilians, he gave an inner laugh to the idea.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice shouted; although muffled. Banging came from her voice as Naruto tossed in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. "Naruto! We're going to be late!"

Naruto's eyes shot open, looking a little blood shot. "Oh, crap!" He censored himself as he scrambled to his feet, but quickly fell over out of bed. He tumbled around in his shorts before he finally pulled his orange pants on and a white T-shirt over his head. "I'm coming!" He yelled as he hopped around the room trying to find his last sock while pulling his jacket over himself.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled through the wooden door; however, her tantrum was stopped short as the door swung up colliding with her forehead.

"Mmfkura, wewk wul I wern'd wa woo!" He mumbled out meaning to say: Hey Sakura, Look what I learned to do, as a kunai was stuck between his teeth. He swung his arm through his jacket finally and spat the kunai out and caught it in a pouch on his waist.

Sakura crawled back to her feet, her forehead red and her eyes rolling white with ire. "Naruto!"

"Come on Sakura, we're going to be late!" Naruto completely oblivious straightened his headband and took off down the hall and outside.

Naruto's fast pace came to a halt as he saw a mass of Shinobi — big, tall, short, stocky, thin, and of all different villages — lined up in different formations. Voices of young and matured laughed, yelled, and some could even be said to be crying. Naruto couldn't have imagined that the empty dirt lot in front of the compound cabin would be able to hold so many. He stared out in wonder as he tried to count how many there really were.

"Kakashi-Sensei is waiting for us." Sasuke's voice mumbled from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave Sasuke a wide smile, "I was more on time than you, Sasuke?" He shouted with the utmost pride.

"No, idiot." He said flatly, "I headed in because Sakura was taking too long. Where did you lose her?"

"He didn't lose me anywhere!" She cried out as she was stomping her way from the entrance of the cabin to their position. "The idiot hit me with his door and ran off!"

"I've been up for like five minutes guys, take it easy with the name calling." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad once he realized he did in fact nail Sakura with his door.

Sasuke let out a groan as he walked off; Naruto and Sakura following in tail.

They stayed on the outskirts of the sea of formations till they came to a narrow alley of bodies, at the end of it waited Kakashi whose expression was as dull as ever.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled out. Seeing his sensei completely reenergized him as he charged through to be the first before him in ranks. "Who was that woman, Kakashi-Sensei?" He asked before Kakashi even had a chance to speak.

"I knew you were going to be pining over that question all night and day. I'll tell you when you have become a Chūnin." He gave him a gentle smile. "Right now; however," his tone became serious as the other two lined up around Naruto, "All three of you must remember all we have trained for. Remember what teamwork is, the balance of caring for one another and the completion of a mission." He looked down at each of them individually as he paused. "Everything you have learned from me, your instructors, one another, and yourselves will have to be executed perfectly for you to come out successful."

"What's the first challenge, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto piped out; eager as ever.

Kakashi shook his head, "The Team Captains will not be part of any of the events during the Exam. We are all headed back to our respective villages," a lie, "That is why it is important you each care for one another. These exams can get dangerous and out of hand fast." As the hour came closer to the official start time of the exams Kakashi became even more nervous. He never actually had a team that went to the Chūnin exams. He failed out all of his prospective Genin teams until now. Kakashi laughed to himself wondering how the other Jōnin handled the stress. He knew of some Jōnin who lost entire teams during the Chūnin exam. But he never questioned the use and purpose of the exams, not even now.

"Testing, test, test, is this thing on?" The old voice of Haden Nanari came over speakers that seemed to be hidden all around. A few Shinobi responded with laughs. "Good good." He stood on a wooden stage that they must of erected that morning as even Sasuke did not recognize it. "Kunoichi and Shinobi, it is truly a pleasure and honor to stand before you today." His words seemed to come out one by one as if he was speaking from a paper. "I and the people of Yugakure hope that with this and future collaborations we can rebuild and reenvision the world we live in today." He cleared his throat with hacks and coughs which was followed by murmurs and quiet chuckles. "I am Haden Nanari, one of the three Leaders of Yugakure. I hereby accept responsibility of your Shinobi. Jōnin Captains, please relieve yourself of Team duties and hand over your Team Captain position to the Genin. Jōnin step forward once complete so we may continue.

Kakashi knew this was coming. He had never established a true alpha dog, although it was obvious his nurturing was sided towards Sasuke. He never mentioned that the team-leader positions would be handed out this year for the very reason he saw now. Sasuke seemed uninterested at the idea of officially leading a team. Sakura could never lead and would only listen to Sasuke if Kakashi was not around. Where as Naruto was literally foaming at the mouth when Nanari announced the Captain changes. They all waited, some more eager than others. "Sasuke," Naruto's heart fell and Sasuke looked up to Kakashi, his eyes narrowed. "Sakura," confusion filled all their faces. "And Naruto. I have come to know you all pretty well. I also know the world of Shinobi. A leader is necessary, but a team is necessary for a leader to exist. I feel that if I choose anyone, the team would fall apart. I feel like I may regret and fail by doing this," he paused for a moment, "but there will be no official team leader for this exam." He looked to Naruto and then Sasuke, grabbing their attention with his single eye. "Naruto, you know Sasuke is smarter than you, you simply cannot understand if he is more powerful than you. Separate these two things. Sasuke can make decisions that help you and the team. Try to understand all of his suggestions and potential commands." He looked back to Sasuke, "And Sasuke. I was once like you. Cold and distant to a point. I see in you; however, that you have grown to actually enjoy this team to a certain point as well. Do not be distant. I had such an attitude and it cost a boy his life and myself a great friendship. Naruto will have something to say about everything, listen to it and understand he views things in a polarized view. Use his words to make informed actions." Then finally, Sakura. "You must learn to achieve what you think is out of reach." He stared her down, "Do not live for Sasuke's words. Live for yourself, the team, even Naruto. If Sasuke is not around then who will you have?" The words seemed to hit hard and her cheeks turned red as she realized these words were not in private, "There is no love in the battlefield, just a team."

He turned his back on them and step toward the stage. Kakashi was the last Jōnin to move forward, he didn't even notice. Even if he had, he would not have cared.

"Great!" Nanari shouted out, "Jōnin, you are relieved! The Chūnin Exams have begun!"

Naruto trembled to the thought. The Chūnin exams, something he had heard about from the older Shinobi around the village. Many of the stories came from failed Genin who had only horror stories to tell. However, for Naruto, they only sounded like opportunities of valor, events for him to become noticed. Even Sasuke was inspired and on edge. He was excited to see what he could do against the world's Shinobis, not just for his own pride, but simply to improve himself for his one goal in life.

In an instance, streaks of speed and dirt gave way to the vanishing of all the Jōnin. "How many you think there are?" Naruto mumbled out.

"Shhh!" Sakura frowned.

"Genin of the Shinobi World! It is time to get the exams underway, but first we must announce rules and regulations. For that I will be leaving everything to Kona Kazahana." Nanari's small frail figure was soon replaced with a man of massive proportions on many levels.

Kona had strong features. His brows lurched forward like massive cliffs above his eyes. His nose had obviously been broken countless times as the bridge was emaciated into just a clump of repaired tissues and bone. His chin was flat and hard enough to be used as a grand kitchen table for mice. His eyes were gentle yet stern as they were shockingly light blue. His lips were also wide, stretching across his large face.

He wore a long light blue robe that hung open with a white and black lined gi fastened tightly around his chest with straight white pants. His feet were bare, the bottoms were calloused and damaged from what seemed like an eternity without socks or shoes.

"As Nanari-sama has said, it is an honor and pleasure to be called to act as the main proctor for this year's Chūnin exams." His voice was deep and heavy. It sounded as if it had commanded hundreds of armies in thousands of wars. "Many of you may be wondering where I may be from. For those of you that have not yet realized, I am from the Land of Snow. The Shimogakure Shinobi will be running the Shinobi-to-Shinobi relations here for the Chūnin exams. Since the Shimo-nin operate separately from your villages, we will act as a neutral party to oversee and test all of you."

Many of the Genin looked within their teams. Their expressions looked confused, upset, some even irate at the idea.

"There are a set of rules you must follow. Even thinking about breaking one of these rules will result in immediate disqualification and a personal escort back to your village. First off: No one is to enter the city. For any reason. The testing grounds all take place outside the eyes of bystanders. Also, all testing areas have contained boundaries which will be explained to you per event. Leaving these areas will have the same result. Secondly: Conspiring with other teams is forbidden. Some villages have many teams in the exam while some villages may only have a single team. Therefore, no teams are allowed to conspire." Comments began to erupt from within the groups, but Kona continued to ignore them, "Thirdly, failing to follow instructions completely will result in failure and immediate removal from the exams. Finally: Talking to your proctors will result in immediate punishment and disqualification. Even questions will result in this punishment, all the information you need to know will be told to you. More rules will appear for each event." His bold eyes surveyed everyone at once, "If your Jōnin did not tell you before, allow my to reiterate: Only about five percent of you will become Chūnin. The exam has been created so that only a small amount of you even make it to the final part. Feel free to quit at anytime. And remember, the less involved in the exam the easier it is for those that remain"

"All these rules." A snide mumble came from a team over next to Naruto. "These are the Chūnin exams, there is no need to spout off rules. Let's just get this show on the road." Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw a Genin slightly taller than him. The head protector wrapped around his upper arm showed he was from Kusagakure, The Hidden Grass Village.

"You will have five minutes to put away anything but the necessities and do whatever you have to do. Meet up back here and we will continue the exams." His eyes looked sharp. "Go."

Some teams didn't even move, but remained in their small formations. Others wandered back to the cabin. All the while many pushed past one another scrambling to get to their rooms.

Many teams became separated and smashed together in the sea of bodies that crowded to the rooms. Naruto was swept up in a wave of people, becoming split up from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he realized it. "Naruto!" He yelled out from all the commotion as they funneled into the cabin. Finally Naruto's bright yellow hair came in handy as Sasuke could see the short Naruto through the crowd. "You have to hurry!" Sakura looked confused, she had never seen Sasuke act so worried about Naruto not being late. He looked to Sakura who stuck against him like glue, "I am coming with you to your room." Sasuke said sternly. Those simple words seemed to sweep Sakura off her feet. "Focus!" He barked at her, "I don't need anything that I don't already have. I want to make sure you do not dawdle."

Sakura mewed under her breath, "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Think about it Sakura." He mumbled to her, becoming almost a whisper.

Her eyes shot open in realization, her feet no longer moving, but instead allowed the current of people sweep her around with Sasuke as she remained motionless. "The exams have begun..."

Sasuke's Sharingan came to life.


End file.
